zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ze Predator Ultimate/Map guide
Someone know all Special Weapons of Predator Ultimate ?--Moltard (talk) 11:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Push Gun: 15 Secs of Cooldown, pushes zombies away. Mingun: Requires E Spamming; you can fire non-stop if well timed. Hurts & Pushes zombies, abusable. Overheats if spammed and can't be used for a while. Claymore Mines: Contains 10 droppable claymore mines; they will explode on zombies that get too close, hurting and briefly ignting them. Grenade Launcher: Contains 15 grenades; they will hurt and ignite zombies if hit. Flamethrower: Has 30 seconds of fuel, can easily be turned on and off. It hurts and ignites zombies briefly; also pushes them while under the flame. Gauss Rifle: 120 Secs of Cooldown. Will shoot a killing laser-like projectile that will instantly kill any zombie that touches it. Its quite hard to aim unless used in crowded small places. Its a very (too much) powerful weapon on servers that won't allow dead zombies to respawn; was made with !zspawn ON in mind. Impulsor: Only 1 charge. Will trigger automatically if a zombie gets close enough. Will push zombies away a great distance. Ammo Crate: Only 1 use. Will give unlimited ammo +NoReload to the humans in the area for about 10-15 seconds. Great to increase the damage output against the Predators, however it can't be obtained against Normal nor Hyper Predator (weapons are obtained after killing those) and is not that usefull for Hard and Ultimate Predators because they move non-stop and are quite deadly for groups of people. Alien Sample: A jar full with Alien Xenomorph Blood, wich is like green acid. It will create a stain of flaming blood in the ground for 10 seconds that will ignite zombies touching it for 30 seconds; so its usually a good idea to avoid it or wait until it runs out if can't be avoided. Alien Device: The only Special Weapon that hurts Ultimate Predator. Does around 250 bullets of damage I believe. Also greatly slows the zombies in the area around where it was used for several seconds. Is the only weapon that always appears (100%) on his own place (in the last room before the pushing-corridors that lead to Ultimate Predator). The rest of the weapons appear completly randomly in the designed places; the random weapons can also be an Alien Device. Kaemonarch (talk) 11:46, August 26, 2012 (UTC) About the Alien Device, my bad; it does 600 Bullets of Damage to Ultimate Predator, not 250. Kaemonarch (talk) 11:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thx Kaemon--Moltard (talk) 11:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Lol, there is written: "When you shoot on the Predator in Easy Mode, you receive points. (about 10 points per secondes)" isn't that incorrect? I mean about the seconds part. You might as well not shoot him at all ad get no points for the whole batlle to finish. I think it should be removed simply to prevent people being confisued of getting point by just standing there. --'JorisCeoen' 19:25, August 26, 2012 (UTC)